


sirkus

by drewtanaka



Category: NCT (Band), Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/M, fluff?, honestly idk what to tag about this but uhh read plz
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewtanaka/pseuds/drewtanaka
Summary: in which mark lee tells arin about his grandmother





	sirkus

**Author's Note:**

> hi so if you've ever read this fic somewhere on twitter... yup that's me. that's my account.

Bagiku, dunia itu satu sirkus besar.

Tuhan adalah manajer sirkus sekaligus penonton. Kita, semua makhluk ciptaannya, adalah pemain sirkus. Kita menari, menyanyi dan bermain untuk Tuhan. Terdengar konyol, ya? Tapi, kurasa semua boleh memercayai bagaimana dunia ini terbentuk dan bekerja dengan teori masing-masing. Para ilmuwan misalnya, mereka percaya alam semesta terbentuk dari satu ledakan besar. Nenekku percaya kalau alam semesta terbentuk dari malaikat yang mati. (Iya, mereka bisa mati!) Untuk setiap malaikat, Tuhan mengubah mereka jadi satu benda langit. Planet, bintang, komet atau apa sajalah yang ada di langit.

Sewaktu ia menceritakan itu, umurku empat tahun. Aku menganga dan bilang, “kalau begitu ada banyak sekali malaikat yang mati!” Nenek mengangguk, dan bilang kadang-kadang ada orang-orang baik yang berubah jadi bintang. Jadi, tidak selalu malaikat. Nenek yang pertamakali mengajarkan konsep kematian padaku. Beliau bilang, jiwa manusia itu terbuat dari serat bunga yang dipintal oleh peri musim semi dan ditiupkan oleh angin barat ke dalam tubuh. Dan saat manusia mati, kalau dia orang baik dia akan dijadikan bintang. Kalau dia tidak terlalu baik, Tuhan akan mengubahnya jadi bunga. Nenek bilang tidak ada orang jahat, hanya orang baik dan tidak terlalu baik. Nenek adalah orang baik, jadi aku yakin ketika beliau mati minggu lalu, Tuhan sudah mengubahnya jadi bintang. Yang paling terang.

Selain Nenek, orang baik yang lain adalah Choi Arin. Aku bilang padanya, "kalau kamu mati, Tuhan akan mengubahmu jadi bintang."

Dia terkejut. Ada noda es krim di pipinya, tapi tampaknya dia tidak sadar. Sepertinya nenek Choi Arin tidak pernah menjelaskan konsep kematian. "Masa? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Nenekku," jawabku bangga.

"Keren. Tidak pernah dengar soal orang mati akan jadi bintang sebelumnya. Tapi, kenapa?"

"Karena kamu orang baik."

Choi Arin tersenyum, lalu dia tertawa. Suara tawanya lucu, seperti jeritan lumba-lumba. "Jadi menurutmu aku orang baik?"

"Kamu memang baik."

"Makasih, Mark. Ceritakan lagi tentang nenekmu."

Tuh, 'kan? Dia memang orang baik. Sebelumnya, tak pernah ada orang yang memintaku untuk cerita soal Nenek. Setiap kali aku mengatakan sesuatu soal nenekku, orang kira aku sinting. Itu jenis orang yang akan berubah jadi bunga. Jadi, aku ceritakan soal teori alam semesta ala Nenek, konsep kematian dan hal-hal lain seperti pai apel buatannya. Dan Choi Arin mendengarkan. Sesekali dia berkomentar, tapi dia mendengarkan dengan cermat.

"Nenekmu keren," katanya.

"Makasih," jawabku. Aku enggak tahu harus balas apa. Kan, bukan aku yang dipuji.

"Menurutmu, kamu akan jadi apa kalau kamu mati?"

Wah, aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang itu. Jadi, untuk beberapa menit, yang ada di antara kami hanyalah keheningan.

"Bunga, kurasa," jawabku akhirnya.

Kening Choi Arin berkerut. "Kenapa? Kamu merasa kamu orang yang tidak terlalu baik?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kadang-kadang, aku mencuri jatah sereal milik Johnny."

Choi Arin tertawa lagi. "Kamu lucu sekali."

Saat ia bilang begitu, aku merasa seperti ada jutaan kembang api di perutku. Dan seolah-olah aku sedang naik rollercoaster.

Choi Arin merapikan roknya dan bangkit. Dia bahkan tidak membersihkan es krim di pipinya. "Kamu akan jadi bintang, Mark. Yang paling terang. Karena kamu orang yang baik."

Dia sudah hendak pergi saat aku menggenggam tangannya. "Aku suka kamu, Choi Arin. Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

**Author's Note:**

> (so... to add more details: arin didn't exist until his grandmother died. you may call her mark's imaginary friend, guardian angel, or anything like that.)


End file.
